Make This Go On Forever
by CeeLoobyLouDee93
Summary: Mickey wants Ian back but can he get to him through James? Short chapters. Please R&R! xoxo
1. Dont turn this into something its not

**A.N. Okayyyyy XD Arr, you don't even wanna know what kind of a mood im in. Theres just way too much going on atm, most of it not very nice stuff, so im taking a little break – having an outlet I guess X).**

**Okay, on , there are some AMAZING people who review everything you do, and let you know an honest opinion of what you have written. Some of these people go the extra mile and give you inspiration by making requests or suggestions. One of these people is the lovely Natalie XD.**

**Natalie has wrote for Harry Potter and Twilight (and maybe some other stuff too, im not sure) but she reads my Shameless stuff, which she is always lovely about, and had the heart to ask me to do a multi-chapter progression of the relationship between Mickey and Ian. Im not sure this is going to be exactly that, but this little idea came into my head to have each chapter as a lyric from "Make This Go On Forever" by Snow Patrol, due to the fact I bought an album with all the songs they've had up to know. You know the one I mean? Ah well. Oh… and its set, likee, now XD. With them as friends sharing the bungalow.**

**Speaking of which, the bungalow! If you've been reading my other stuff, you probably think im completely thick for one reason more than others – I keep putting stairs in a bungalow! Yes, I do know most bungalows don't have stairs, but I had the picture of my great grandmas old place. You walked through the door, and on your left was the living room. On your right was the kitchen. In front of you, were the stairs. There were only about two, and that's where the bedrooms/bathroom were… technically, it still classed as a bungalow… so I apologise for any confusion!**

**AnyyyHOO! Im going to keep the chapters of this short as its my first multi-chapter Shameless fic, and though I am usually the kind of girl to throw myself in at the deep end and take on the most ridiculous of challenges… im going to play it safe here. Theres just too much going on!**

**I apologise if this isn't up to scratch, but I hope you enjoy XD.**

19:30. Knock knock. "Ian, please talk to me."

19:35. Knock knock. "Ian, pleaseee."

19:40. Knock knock. "You cant stay in there forever."

19:45. Knock knock. "Im sitting outside the door, Ian."

19:50. "Im not moving until you let me in or you come out and talk to me."

19:55. "Look, the only Gallagher that could stay in a bathroom all night is Frank… even he would have a job of it, I doubt he keeps beer in the bathroom."

20:00. "Mind you, it is Frank. Theres probably god knows what in there."

20:05 "Ha! Know what I just realised? Talk to Frank… ha! Maybe not, eh?"

20:10. "Oh, come on, that was supposed to be funny."

20:15. "Youre not hurt, are you? Knock against the door if youre ok. I know that you are sat there, I can hear you breathing." Knock knock. "Well thank fuck for that."

20:20. A piece of toilet paper slid under the door, with a message scrawled in eyeliner… another sign of Ians insistence not to talk to Mickey. It read: How did you know that was my breathing?

"Because I know youre breathing better than I know my own. Do you realise how many times you have fallen asleep on me when we watch a film or something in the living room? It would be so frustrating… except I love to watch you sleep. You breathe amazingly. That's sounds weird, I know… but you do. Your chest rises and falls, but not like most peoples… it has this rhythm to it, more like a rippling wave than a simple rise and fall. I know I cant see your chest now, but I can hear the noise you make. When your happy, it has this slight humming – almost like your giggling under your breath. Maybe you are, I don't know. And when your sad – and I mean, really sad like now, not sad like 'oh god, I burnt the pasta!' like last night – it sounds more hitched, like your wearing some invisible corset that's restricting your breathing. It has this surprised gasp that rings out occasionally. Like right this second."

Behind the door, Ian smiled slightly. But he was still too devastated at what Mickey had done.

20:25. "I meant what I said."

_Flashback…_

_Mickey stormed into the restaurant Ian and James were currently occupying. James and Ian had been friends since primary school, and when James recently came out as gay, Ian took him out for a drink. Since then, somewhere along the line, they had become a couple. And despite being – for all intents and purposes – his best friend, Mickey Maguire was having none of it._

"_Mickey, what are you doing here?"_

"_You cant go out with him! Ian, you just cant!"_

"_What, why not?"_

"_Because… hes a knob! And because I love you, he doesn't. he probably just wants some quick fuck and then he will cast you to one side like a used tissue. I wouldn't. Why cant it ever be me?"_

"_Why cant what ever be you?"_

"_The guy you want! The one you choose to spend your time with, the one you choose to love. Why not me?"_

_With that, James had left the restaurant, leaving Ian there to take everything in. and from what his temporarily frazzled mind could take in and process… Mickey had just screwed up his date. That is when he left._

20:30. Another piece of toilet paper, again with black scribblings of Ians eyeliner. This time it read: Which part?

"All of it! But mostly, that bit about him not loving you like I do. I mean, come on. You've known the guy your entire life… you've known me a matter of years. But what can he honestly tell you about yourself that I couldn't? Nothing, ill bet. And if there is anything, it would be completely insignificant. What could I tell you about yourself that he couldn't? A lot. Important stuff."

Ian smiled again.

"I know you Ian. I known everything you think, everything you dream. Everything you hope and aspire to be. Everything you've done, everything youre going to do. Everything you like and everything you hate."

The eyeliner snapped in Ians fingers. He hadn't even realised that his overwhelming emotions had him twiddling it in his palms.

" I know that sometimes you worry about Frank. Not just health wise, but about your relationship. You always say you don't care about him, but you do, youre scared he doesn't love you as much as the other kids. But he does Ian. Stellas middle name is Ianna – that was no accident. I know that every Wednesday night you dream about Sherwyn Huntley – some rich guy from flipping medieval times or something, coz Lip told you a nightmare about him when you were younger. You still wake up with cold sweats at precisely 03:16 on a Wednesday night and it always takes you exactly 12 minutes to fall asleep again. Did you ever tell me that? No. I just know."

Ian could have cried. Mickey knew him. Really knew him. He had never bothered to think that some people may know him better than he had originally planned. Most of all Mickey – the one person he tried to block out.

"I know that you hope Fiona and Steve will come back. Not the whole missing them thing – I mean you do, obviously, but that's not what it is. Its because no matter how much faith you have in Debbie and Carl and Maxine, and that small amount of trust you place in Frank, you know that Fiona would bring them all crashing back to reality. Be a mother to them again. But then you damn yourself for thinking like that. Because you know she needs a life of her own. I know that one day you want to work as an event organiser. You would adore organising Glastonbury or something similar one year. I know that when you were 11, on one windy Friday morning in March you had a fight with Robbie Simpson because he not only was the first one to tell you your mum was gay, but he also slagged off Fiona and Lip. You never like to talk about that because it was the only time you have ever displayed violence for a real reason, and the pain still stings. But I can help soothe it."

Okay, he really was crying now, the left side of his body leaned against the door as he was sat of the floor. His right hand raised and placed itself on the door, his fingers splayed our. He had a funny feeling Mickey's was doing the same thing. It was.

"I know that youre going to Birmingham next month. Spending a week with that Anna girl who ripped off our Shane. Don't worry, I wont tell him. I know youre planning to take her and her daughter – your goddaughter – to a park where youre going to give Anna some money you have saved up. So that she can buy a proper place for her and the baby instead of that squat she is staying in. I know that you like sliced pickles on chocolate – which is minging by the way, I tried it – and you hate cherry flavoured ice cream – which is also rather strange of you, its lovely. See what I mean?"

You know me. Ian involuntarily realised that he had stopped gasping. Damn Mickey, pointing that out.

"Now, come on, open the door. You can lock yourself in our bathroom if you want, just not the bloody toilets of The Jockey. Youll catch something."

Ian didn't bother to cover his loud laugh. He had forgotten where he was for a moment. He opened the door.

"Ok, ill come home, and im talking to you. But im still extremely mad at you. You have to make it up to me. And you have to phone James and set up another date for us. Or no deal."

"Deal."

**A.N. That's longer than it was gunna be, actually! Mostly due to that ridiculously long note at the beginning! Oh well. Enjoy it so far? If you know the song, you know that things wont be worked out so quickly… oh dear. Don't you love that bit about the nightmare? Sherwyn Huntley (although you should already know this) is from All Is Not Enough by Meg Hutchinson, which is my favourite book XD Urgh, he is evil! But that nightmare thing is about me, I do have a nightmare about one person in particular always on a Wednesday night, I wake up at 03:16 and it always takes me 12 mins lolz… just in case you wondered where I got it from XD Anyway, let me know what you think!**


	2. I can only give you everything ive got

**A.N. So guys, did you enjoy the last chapter? Im really looking forward to writing the rest of this actually. Im feeling quite a bit better than I was when I wrote that, because ive had two amazing nights out with my best friend and her lovely boyfriend. And ive seen my cousin. I also found out a guy I have liked for a while has a thing for me too, AND I met another guy who likes me… its quite overwhelming XD. I think its not too bad losing a friend anymore, because you discover who your real ones are… and realising how much those ones are there for you is much more amazing than the upset you feel at losing someone you really wanted to keep.**

**I don't even hate her anymore. I really don't. She can get on with her life, with her new friends that know nothing about her, and next time she knocks on my door it will be shut in her face.**

**Anywayy XD!!! I was quite happy with the last chapter, I thought it was pretty nice for Mickey to know all that stuff about Ian. And it was lovee to mention Anna! I miss her, they should bring her BACK! Lolz.**

Mickey had taken up residence in his kitchen. Primarily to avoid the huge knob in his living room.

James seemed to be the spitting image of Philip Winchester. His blonde hair was slicked back with so much gel, Mickey was sure the sea was now oil-free. At least he was helping the environment. The massive knob.

His eyes were too small. And too close together. They were like slits, broken slashes of an erupted pea pod. And how much flipping mascara can a knob wear? The knob.

His chiselled cheekbones were a winding pathway to the erection that was his structured jaw. His skin silky smooth as honey, and lips slightly bruised from Ians kisses. Mickey clenched his fist in anger, then went right on chopping the carrots.

"Stop glaring at him."

"What? What, what? Who?"

"Mickey, stop glaring at James. If Ian catches you he will kick your arse."

Both occupants of the room looked at each other, then almost collapsed with laughter.

"Okay, okay, maybe not. But he will still hate you. Hes already mad."

Maxine sat on their kitchen table, feet resting on a chair, throwing and catching a bean bag into the air. Knowing where she worked, Mickey decided it was best for his own innocence and naivety to not ask where she had gotten it. He listened to the laughter erupting from the living room as it became apparent Ian had finished getting ready. Mickey popped his head towards the door, glancing through the crack as Ian embraced his boyfriend. Mickey wasn't watching what he was doing, and brought the knife down hard onto the carrot. That he had forgot to place there.

"FUCK!!!"

Ian raced into the kitchen, and retched at the sight that confronted him. Mickeys finger was hanging off by a thread of skin, blood gushing everywhere. Ian grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped his hand up in it, before Maxine could even leave her spot on the table.

"Do you want me to come with you to the hospital?" Ian asked, concerned.

"No, no, Max will get me there fine. You two go have fun tonight."

Mickey even managed to make it sound convincing, with a huge smile right at the end.

"Oh, that's what I meant to ask you. Could I borrow some money tonight, and ill pay you back when I get my wages? Its just that im skint and I don't wanna look like a tightwad in front of James…"

Mickey reached into his back pocket with his other hand without question and took out the entire contents, passing them to Ian.

"I don't wanna take all your money mate, I only need a bit, I cant leave you brassic."

"No its fine, I have so more in my room. Now go on, go have fun!"

Ian grinned appreciatively and leaned over to kiss Mickey on the cheek. Within seconds, he and James had left the house.

"Right, come on bum boy, wheres this money? Ill get us a taxi up to A&E…"

"Actually, there isn't any."

"What, but you told Ian…"

"Yeah, I told Ian."

"Why?"

"Because its Ian. All I can give him… is everything I have."

Maxine smiled. She then smacked Mickey around the back of the head and rung for a taxi.

"Well then, looks like im paying for this doesn't it?"

**A.N. Short and sweet, just as I like it XD. Like it, don't, hate it, love it? Let me know… xoxo**


	3. I cant be as sorry as you think i should

**A.N. Soooo! Remember how I said, next time my ex-friend knocks on my door it will be slammed in her face?**

**Well. It took her quicker than I thought. Ive had the whole "tears and apologies" thing and quite frankly, it affected me none. So I did exactly what I said I would do. Then she came again, so ive decided to be civil for the sakes of our mutual friends. But as for being friends… she can forget it. She means nothing to me anymore. But on a lighter note… I have a new love interest in my life!**

**Im not going to say too much about it, because I don't want to jinx the relationship, but lets just say things are going very well XD and im very happy.**

**My ex-best-friends recent activities though inspired me to write this chapter. The next lyric I was going to use was "I cant be as sorry as you think I should." And recent happenings kinda fit in with that, don't you think?**

**ANYWAY!!!! Lolz, your getting sick of me prattling on, I can tell. So here it is, the next chapter!**

"OUCH!"

"OWW!"

"… Maxine. If you don't get your hands off me right now, I swear to god… I will break your legs."

Maxine laughed. "Bully." She stuck her tongue out at the man standing in front of her.

Mickey felt it unfair that even with his bandaged hand where his finger had been sewn back on, he was still submitted to torture at the hands of someone who was supposedly his friend. His legs ached already from standing all day on this stool, and there was the humiliation that he was wearing a skirt in front of not only Maxine, but Ian and knob. Oh, sorry, _James._ And now the bitch was sticking pins in his legs!

"I thought you liked big pricks in you?"

Shit. He hadn't realised he had said that out loud. He glared down at Maxine, who had a filthy smirk on her face as she kneeled in front of him. Ian was almost wetting himself on the couch, meanwhile knob was too busy investigating his phone to even notice where he was.

Mickey hoped to god he was cheating on Ian. At least then, he would have a reason for staying away from him. It was at this point he realised he still hadn't responded to Maxine.

"Just carry on sewing, bitch. And I don't want any more holes in my legs!"

**Shameless…**

Ian threw his fork down in despair. He had finished his meal quickly on purpose, so as to avoid more confrontation… or keep it to a minimum at least. Inviting James over really was a bad idea. Mickey had been jibing all evening… and James wasn't much better.

"So kn-James, what is it you do?"

"I told you already, im a management consultant. Unfortunately, we cant all be qualified enough to sell drugs to kids and beat up poor, innocent people."

"Your ear's in a bit of a state, isn't it?"

"I was attacked by a dog when I was a child. The state of my ear is nothing compared to the state of your face."

"Any kids? Or is nothing really important to you?"

"I have a daughter, yes. At least I got the chance to father a child, see… people actually want to sleep with me."

"Flashy suit. Like showing off, do you?"

"Its not showing off, its taking pride in my appearance. Love your t-shirt by the way, that gravy stain really brings out your eyes."

"You've put a bit of weight on recently. It must be nice to just not care what size you are."

"Better than being a twig like you."

"You look so gay when you drink tea like that."

"You have a pink car. And you must have spent at least an hour trying to comb your hair into submission."

"As opposed to you who just dipped your head into a vat of chip fat?"

"Don't get your handbag in a twist."

"At least I have the class to own a handbag!"

"What?"

"Nothing. Can you smell pickled onions?"

"No."

"Huh. Must just be you then."

"Funny."

"Proposed to Ian yet? Ive heard you have quite a habit of doing that…"

"Ive made mistakes. Im sure you've made more than most yourself."

That was when Ian had slammed his fork down. He had had quite enough of this rubbish. Maxine was oblivious to all… she had obviously got the right idea when after just one comment she had stuck her headphones in and shut out the world.

"Come on James, im sure you have places to be. Work meetings and stuff."

James took the hint and stood up to leave. Mickey did a slight air punch while Maxine took out her headphones. Ian walked James to the door, and stepped outside with him for a moment.

"What was all that shit about? Are you incapable of holding a conversation without slating someone?"

"Hey, Mickey started on me! What was I supposed to do, take it?"

"That's just Mickey! And he's a mate, he's supposed to be disapproving… you're my boyfriend; you're supposed to take the higher moral ground and not rise to it. You've just completely fucked my evening."

"Well… im sorry. See you tomorrow."

Ian walked back inside, not feeling the least bit guilty at the puppy eyes James had given him. They just didn't work for some reason. Now to deal with Mickey… who had disappeared from the kitchen. Maxine was still sat in her seat, feet propped up n the table, chewing gum with her headphones back in.

Ian whipped the magazine she was reading out of her hands and knocked her headphones out. Maxine clutched her chest in shock and sighed with relief.

"What?!?!"

"Where's Maguire?"

"Oh, he's hiding under the breakfast bar but he told me not to tell you."

"Max! That is the last time I trust you…"

Mickey emerged from under the breakfast bar, sweeping dust from his knees as he stood. He at least had the decency to look guilty, unlike James.

"What the fuck? Why do you have to ruin things? I thought we agreed that you were going to be civil from now on?"

"I know you think ive treated James badly, and maybe I have, but its nothing he doesn't deserve. Hes a cruel person, Ian. Hes a knob! I know you want me to be sorry, and I am… I just cant be as sorry as you think I should."

Mickey brushed past Ian and left the kitchen. Seconds later, the sound of his bedroom door slamming reverberated throughout the entire bungalow.

"Well… someone is on their period this week."

Ian sighed.

"Shut it, Max."

**A.N. Well, that wasn't too bad, was it? I know that first scene had no relevance at ALL, but it just popped into my head and it made me laugh too much to have not written it. Im still giggling at the image of Mickey in a skirt. Let me know what you think! xoxo**


End file.
